Billy Grey
William "Billy" Grey (1971 - 2008) was a 37-year old character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, whilst he mentioned in Grand Theft Auto IV. Billy Grey is the President of The Lost Brotherhood. The LCPD database states that he was responsible for some of the worst violence between The Lost and their rivals, The Angels of Death. Due to his heroin addiction, he was been incarcerated on a drug related felony, allowing Johnny Klebitz to take over as the acting leader of The Lost. Billy was been released from a rehabilitation center after an unknown amount of time, possibly several months, and immediately retakes control of the Lost. His first order was the retrieval of his bike, which by doing so; he injured an associate of the Lost, and joined the gang on the murder of a dozen members of the AOD. Throughout the game, Billy shows signs of getting greedy with power and possibly going morally insane. After, Jim Fitzgerald says he doesn't want to work the way Billy wants him to, and he wants to give the heroin they stole from the Angels of Death back to the Triads. Billy contacts the Triad leader, arranging a deal. It is been revealed in The Ballad of Gay Tony mission Chinese Takeout that Billy wants the Triad leader to kill Johnny and Jim. They made their agreement, Johnny and Jim went to the deal with Billy and Brian waiting outside. The Triads fail to kill the two, and instead the Triads who attacked him and left to be arrested by the police that had arrived due to the shooting betrayed Billy. After this, Johnny regains control of The Lost. While in the state pen in Alderney, Billy makes a deal with the FIB to testify against his brothers. Johnny and the remaining gang members broke into the Alderney State Correctional Facility. The Lost shot through the police and Billy was killed personally by Johnny before he could be taken away into the Witness Protection Program. After his murder, Klebitz and the remaining gang members burn the clubhouse down to get rid of the bad memories of things that occurred there and seeing as it was already partially destroyed by Ray Boccino's men. Mission appearances ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene (Boss) *Angels in America (Boss) *It's War (Boss) *Action/Reaction (Boss) *This Shit's Cursed (Boss) *Get Lost (Killed) ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout LCPD Database Information Surname: Grey First Name: Billy Age: 37 Place of Birth: Acter, Alderney Affiliations: Member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost OMG Criminal Record: *1986- Hijacking *1987- Assault *1989- Murder *2002- Racketeering Notes: *Head of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost Outlaw Motorcycle Gang. *Recently convicted of drug related felony and sentenced to rehabilitation. *Johnny Klebitz is been believed to have taken control of the Chapter while Grey was incarcerated. *Some of the Lost's Alderney chapter worst confrontations to date with the Angels of Death OMG occurred under his command. Trivia *It is revealed in the mission This Shit's Cursed that Billy used to take steroids. *Billy was the reason that Johnny Klebitz and Ashley Butler ended their relationship, since it is been implied on many occasions that he slept with her. *Billy was a childhood friend of Johnny's older brother Michael Klebitz *Billy was in juvenile hall before he joined The Lost. *Billy misses a President patch on his vest on his artwork. *Billy has a skull tattoo with "1%" inside on his forehead. It is possibly a reference to the swastika tattoo that serial killer Charles Manson has on his forehead. "1%" means, that Lost Brotherhood is outlaw motorcycle club. *Billy strongly resembles Iron Man(Film) character Obediah Stane in appearance and also betraying people close to him but finally gets killed by the main character. Gallery BillyGrey-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Billy Grey 1182616-billy_large.jpg|Close up of Billy Grey. billy-grey-lost-415.png|Another shot of Billy Grey 6041-gta-iv-the-lost-and-damned-billy-grey.jpg|Billy Grey Grey, William Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy Grey, Billy